Diario de un espía Enamorado
by vientoaguamarina
Summary: El la observaba cada Tarde caminar por el parque, día a día se enamoraba un poco más de ella, solo su diario y tú son confidentes de su infinito amor. Te invito a conocer su historia...
1. Chapter 1

**Diario de un Espía Enamorado**

**Primera parte**

**Octubre 3**

Hoy he decidido salir a dar un paseo por el parque. Hace un clima perfecto para pasarla bajo un árbol, que por la temporada no puede ofrecerme sombra alguna, ¿qué puedo decir? Londres es así. Hoy quiero escribir. Estar a solas conmigo mismo, me siento en una banca con mi viejo diario mientras siento caer una que otra hoja sobre mi rubio cabello, ¿qué puedo decir? Es parte del encanto del otoño.

Mi paz ha sido interrumpida por el crujir de las hojas. Escucho unos pasos acercarse, levanto la mirada y no puedo creerlo. He visto a una hermosa chica. ¿será un ángel? ¿una princesa? es una alta mujer de larga cabellera castaña sujeta en una alta coleta, tiene unos preciosos ojos verdes y puedo notar algunos rasgos orientales en ella, va ataviada en un hermoso vestido debajo de sus rodillas en color rosa. Creo que me he enamorado.

**Octubre 27**

Llevo varias semanas viniendo al mismo parque donde hace unos días viera a ese ángel de cabello castaño y hermosos ojos verdes. Tardé algunas semanas en encontrar el patrón pero por fin lo he descubierto.

Todas las tardes mi hermosa hada pasa por aquí en punto de las seis de la tarde. Los jueves se da un tiempo y se sienta cerca de la fuente, a veces solo se sienta a contemplar el agua caer, otras tantas le gusta observar a los pequeños en los juegos. ¡se ve tan tierna!

**Noviembre 18**

He visto que a la hermosa chica de ojos verdes no solo es bella, también es lista, le gusta leer. Hoy la he visto pasar con un libro "L´amant". Hoy iré a la librería a buscar una copia para leer lo que ella lee. Tal vez me anime a charlar con ella y me será conveniente tener algún tema en común para comenzar la charla. ¡es tan bella!

**Diciembre 10**

Tengo días sin ver a esa bella chica que me ha cautivado desde hace varios meses. ¿será que ha ido a pasar la navidad fuera de aquí? ¿tal vez con su familia? ¿tal vez con su novio? No. eso no podría ser, siempre pasa sola por aquí. Jamás en compañía. Creo que ya estoy alucinando, Espero verla pronto. ¡ya siento que la extraño!

**Diciembre 24**

Hoy es noche buena. Solo he pedido un deseo de navidad. Solo pido verla de nuevo. Es terrible el tener que pasar éstos días sin verla, sin escuchar su risa mientras ve a los niños jugar. Sin perderme en su sonrisa o su sonrojo al leer ese libro que se volvió su acompañante perpetuo, al menos hasta la última vez que la vi, Ahora que lo he leído puedo comprender el "por qué" de su sonrojo. Me voy a casa, he prometido a mi familia pasarlo con ellos aunque preferiría quedarme aquí a esperar por mi bella hada. No habría mejor navidad que ver de nuevo sus hermosos ojos verdes o esa bella sonrisa.

**Enero 7**

Hoy estoy feliz. He vuelto a ver a esa hermosa mujer que me ha cautivado tanto. ¡mi corazón ha vuelto ha latir! Pasó de prisa envuelta en una chaqueta beige a juego con sus botas, lleva una bufanda atada a su cuello, seguro también tiene frío. Hoy hace un frío atroz. Yo mismo con mi abrigo gris siento mi piel temblar bajo él. Aunque al verla he sentido que el calor ha regresado a mi corazón. Me siento vivo de nuevo.

**Enero 28**

Hoy me siento muy feliz. He visto pasar a mi bella hada en compañía de dos de sus amigas. Una de ellas es mucho más pequeña que ella, tiene larga cabellera negra y unos peculiares ojos violeta, me atrevo a decir que es su mejor amiga. La otra es una joven mucho más seria y recatada que reprendía a ambas por correr de prisa por el parque lanzándose algunas bolas de nieve. Su regaño le ha costado demasiado caro ya que ha sido atacada por mi hada y su amiga. Me gusta tanto verla reír.

**Febrero 2**

Mi hada ha pasado con su mejor amiga, esa chica de ojos violeta con la que la ví jugar en la nieve el otro día. Las veo bastante ocupadas ¿qué estarán haciendo? Prometo que mañana le hablaré. Tengo tanto miedo de hacerlo pero…Tengo que hablarle, que saber su nombre al menos.

**Febrero 7**

Tengo que contarlo. Tengo que sacarlo y decírselo a alguien. Por desgracia no tengo a quién así que me limito a plasmarlo en ti, mi amigo y confidente. Mi diario que has sido testigo mudo de ésta solitaria historia de amor.

Hoy después de tantos meses he descubierto cual es el nombre de mi bella hada. ¿quieres que te cuente como lo se? Bien. Lo diré.

Ésta como todas las tardes anteriores de los últimos cuatro meses he venido al parque para cruzarme con esa hermosa hada. Al pasar mi bella hada con su mejor amiga cerca de mi banca, un par de hojas cayeron de la carpeta de su pequeña amiga, el aire era fuerte así que mi bella y alta hada corrió junto con su amiga detrás de las hojas; yo al ver esto me levanté apresurado a ayudarles, para mi suerte una de esas hojas cayó a mis pies. Mi hada llegó corriendo hacia mí mientras yo detenía esa hoja. Era un boceto de un vestido de novia. Lo observé, era bastante bueno. Seguro su pequeña amiga lo dibujó para su boda, también es muy hermosa aunque como mi hada ninguna.

Ella se quedó parada ante mí, de pronto el mundo se detuvo, posé mis pupilas azules en sus perfectos ojos verdes. No se si fue mi imaginación o fue verdad ¿un sonrojo en sus mejillas?

De pronto una voz detuvo mi hipnosis.

- ¡Makoto! Date prisa. Llegaremos tarde.- dijo gruñona la pequeña chica de cabello negro.

- Ya voy. Rei. Además fue tu culpa que se tiraran los bocetos.

- Ya, ya. Apresúrate.- dijo la chica tirando de su amiga. Yo le entregué el boceto que ella tomó temblorosa.

- Gracias…- Me dijo tímidamente mientras se alejaba corriendo para alcanzar a su amiga que aun a varios metros de distancia podía escucharla reñirla.

- De…de nada…

Fueron las únicas palabras que pudieron salir de mi boca. Por desgracia ella no pudo escucharme. - ¡estúpido Andrew Hansford! Eres un cobarde- . Me digo a mi mismo mientras la veo alejarse. Ni siquiera pudieron salir un par de palabras de mis labios. Soy un imbécil.

**Febrero 14**

Hoy es el día de los enamorados. Yo como siempre estoy solo. No por falta de oportunidades. Mi amigo Darien Spencer me ha ofrecido que valla a su lado en una cita doble. Me ha dicho que sale con chica hermosa. Aun no me dice su nombre pero me alegra mucho por él. Es un buen chico y ha sufrido mucho. Aunque lo aprecio tanto como a un hermano no se si iré, el me dice que la chica es la mejor amiga de su novia y que es hermosa pero dudo que sea tan bella como mi amada "Makoto".

Estoy sentado en mi banca del parque. Lo he decidido, Hoy le hablaré. He comprado una rosa color rosa, como los aretes que usa todos los días. Tal vez me vea muy atrevido. Pero hoy es el día. Hoy Andrew Hansford y Makoto tendrán una cita.

**Febrero 14 por la noche.**

Estoy en casa. Me siento deprimido. Mi bella Makoto no se apareció por el parque. No quiero saber de nada ni de nadie, le he llamado a Darien para decirle que no iré a esa cita doble.

**Marzo 30**

He visto algo preocupada a mi bella Makoto. ¿qué veo en sus ojos? ¿lágrimas? Tengo que acercarme, tengo que ir a su lado a ver que le ocurre.

He regresado a mi banca. Parece que el destino está en nuestra contra. Caminé hacia su lado. Ella estaba de espaldas. Podía escucharla sollozar, acerqué mi mano a su hombro cuando escuché sonar so teléfono.

Si…Rei…No…no tengo nada, dime que es lo que pasa…¿en serio?...claro. voy para allá.

Ella tomó sus cosas y salió corriendo sin voltear atrás. No pudo verme ni darse cuenta que yo estaba ahí. Ohh mi amada Makoto. Tan cerca y tan lejos de ti…

**17 de abril**

Hoy no fui al parque. Decidí ir al centro comercial, ahí hay varias librerías. Hoy no me apetece buscar a mi amada, tal vez por que hace días no la veo pasar por el parque, estoy comenzando a rendirme.

Creo que mi destino el día de hoy es seguir solo ya que mi amigo Darien no quiso acompañarme a comer, al parecer es cumpleaños de esa chica con la que ha estado saliendo desde hace meses, su novia. Me dice que lo trae loco, tanto así que iría a comprarle un regalo especial de cumpleaños para ir a comer con ella. Si mi intuición no me falla creo sospechar de que se trata ese regalo. Cómo me gustaría ser yo el que estuviera disfrutando de esos detalles con mi amada Makoto, no se. Tal vez el destino está contra nosotros.

**17 de Abril por la noche**:

Al parecer la suerte si estuvo de mi lado hoy. ¡he visto a mi hermosa hada! ¡a mi bella Makoto!. Cuando iba saliendo del centro comercial con mis compras de libros pude verla entrar a la plaza. La seguí hasta un restaurante de estilo italiano sin que ella se diera cuenta. En sus manos llevaba un pastel de cumpleaños. Al entrar indicó al hostes la reservación y desapareció a través de la puerta de cristal. Me fue imposible entrar al restaurante debido a que no llevaba reservación. Aun así. Makoto me hizo el día solo con verla. Ésta noche podré dormir tranquilo.

**27 de Abril**

Hoy estoy animado. Pude ver pasar por el parque a mi amada Makoto, iba de prisa pero esos segundos me bastan para alegrar mi tarde.  
>A últimas fechas he visto a mi hermosa Makoto pasar corriendo por el parque. Ya no se sienta a leer su libro de L´Amant cerca de la fuente. Ya no la escucho reír mientras observa a los pequeños jugar en el jardín. ¿será acaso que se imagina con nuestros hijos? Me encantaría tener cuatro o cinco pequeños que tengan sus ojos y mi cabello, su sonrisa, su bella sonrisa. La amo tanto…<p>

**5 de Mayo**

Lo he decidido. Hoy 5 de Mayo Andrew Hansford tomará el valor de hablarle de frente. He comprado un ramo de rosas de color Rosa para regalarle. Tal vez no es catorce de febrero pero no puedo seguir más así. Makoto debe saber que es el amor de mi vida, debe saber que vengo aquí todas las tardes solo para poder ver su hermosa silueta caminar por el parque, a veces ensartada en hermosos vestidos y otras pocas en ropa deportiva, aunque ésta última no es tanto de su agrado por lo que he podido ver.

Tengo que contarle lo que hay en mi corazón, tal vez piense que estoy loco o tal vez me confiese que me ama con las mismas fuerzas que yo la amo. Se hace tarde y no viene por aquí. Pero no me importa; no me moveré de aquí hasta que Makoto aparezca como todos los días, ya no habrá más cobardías, ya no habrá más temores. Hoy, Andrew Hansford se armará de valor.

He visto que en la iglesia frente a "Nuestro parque" hay una gran congregación de gente. Por lo que puedo observar se trata de una boda ya que la iglesia está arreglada por cientos de arreglos de rosas blancas, creo que si me levanto un poco de mi banca no pasará nada. No se por qué me ha dado bastante curiosidad esa boda, así que camino hasta encontrarme frente a la puerta de la iglesia.

Una gran congregación de gente está afuera de ésta. La ceremonia ha terminado, todos gritan emocionados mientras los novios salen. Entre los invitados puedo distinguir a mi querido amigo Darien Spencer, se encuentra abrazando a una hermosa mujer. ¿qué veo? Es Rei, aquella Rei que vi tantas tardes caminar por el parque con mi amada Makoto. ¡Rei es la novia de Darien que jamás me di tiempo para conocer! ¿sería Makoto aquella chica que querían presentarme? Imposible ¡qué burla del destino!.

Tal vez no sea el momento pero tengo que ir con ellos. ¡Por fin el destino comienza a ser benevolente conmigo! Ahora que me doy cuenta que Rei es amiga de Darien podré dar con Makoto. Presentármele, contarle mis sentimientos.

Antes de bajar la banqueta me doy cuenta que los novios salen de la capilla. Reconozco al novio por lo que me quedo en mi lugar, es Zafiro Black. El primo presumido de mi querido amigo Darien. De su mano veo caminar sonriente a una alta novia, en la puerta el le descubre el velo. Una hermosa chica de cabello castaño y ojos verdes se encuentra debajo de él, ensartada en un hermoso vestido blanco de princesa. Reconozco su rostro, reconozco su cuerpo. ¡es mi amada Makoto! Mi amada Makoto se acaba de casar con otro hombre.

El acerca la barbilla de ella hacia él, acaricia su mejilla y la besa tiernamente mientras los invitados comienzan a lanzar cientos de pétalos de rosas rosas sobre los novios. No puedo soportar más el dolor de ver a la mujer de mi vida en brazos de otro. Dejo caer el ramo de rosas rosas al suelo, a fin de cuentas ya no será necesario.

Con la cabeza viendo al suelo me alejo de ahí sin voltear atrás, no se si podré volver a respirar; En éste momento siento que mi corazón ha muerto junto con todas mis esperanzas, adiós mi amada Makoto, jamás sabrás cuánto te amé…

_Qué bien se ve_  
><em> ella cruzaba caminado por el parque,<em>  
><em>donde mis ojos la esperaban cada tarde,<em>  
><em>yo era un observador con miedo de acercarse...<em>

_Qué bien se ve,_  
><em> siempre llevaba el mismo libro bajo el brazo,<em>  
><em>que yo leí con intención de comentarlo, el plan perfecto de un espía enamorado...<em>

_Qué bien se ve,_  
><em>quizás si el miedo no me hubiera detenido<em>  
><em>hoy bailaría esa canción conmigo,<em>  
><em>hoy no me queda nada por hacer...<em>

_Qué bien se ve,_  
><em>y aunque el destino no estuviera de mi lado<em>  
><em>ya no va sola por la calle caminando<em>  
><em>que bien, ¡que bien se ve.!<em>

_Que bien se ve,_  
><em>hoy pasan juntos caminando por el parque,<em>  
><em>yo le había escrito una canción para cantarle,<em>  
><em>pero presiento que jamás la estrenare...**<em>

_** "que bien se ve" Rodrigo Rojas._

**_-000-_**

**¡Hola!**

**Ésta no es una pareja que yo maneje mucho como protagonicos pero se de una Mako-Andrew Fan que se ha portado MUY MUY MUY mal éste año y creo que Santa la tiene en su lista negra de Niños malos malos...Requetemalos así que como mi contribución a su Navidad le he creado éste fic con Un final triste triste Requetetriste- Nótese que no maté a Nadie.- Por que se que le encanta el Drama.**

**¡Feliz navidad Made-Matona!**

**Por cierto. ¿te he dicho que soy mala? La otra parte de tu regalo te la mandaré mañana jajajaja. Espero te guste.**

**Vientoaguamarina**


	2. Chapter 2: Amándote en Silencio

**Diario de un Espía Enamorado**

**Amándote en Silencio**

**Octubre 3**:

Hoy me he puesto mi vestido favorito. Aquel vestido largo en color rosa con el que me siento como una verdadera princesa. Llevo días observando a un guapo chico rubio en el parque, ¡es tan guapo! Creo que no se ha dado cuenta de que existo, pero espero que me note, que me observe con esos hermosos ojos azules.

**Noviembre 18:**

Hoy decidí salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco, ¿A dónde fui? Al parque obviamente. Me he sentado cerca de la fuente donde puedo sentir la brisa del agua tocar mi piel. He tomado mi libro favorito, L´amant para hacerme compañía, así que un poco de brisa me sirve de mucho.

La verdad tengo que reconocerlo, he decidido venir aquí para ver si logro toparme con ese chico tan guapo. ¿cómo se llamará?

**Noviembre 20:**

Si la gente supiera, diría que estoy enferma ya que hoy he rodeado media ciudad solo para pasar por "nuestro parque". Es que mi día solo se alegra con el simple hecho de verlo. ¿sabes? Justo anoche soñé con él. Caminaba por el parque y algo caía de mis manos, él como todo un caballero se apresuró a alcanzármelo. Sus profundos ojos azules se cruzaron un segundo con los míos. Yo respiraba agitadamente, por suerte era un sueño ya que si no fuera así estoy segura que mis fuerzas habrían flaqueado. En mis sueños lo vi sonreírme, fue tan perfecto, fue tan hermoso. Me preguntaba mi nombre mientras me regalaba una sonrisa, yo temblorosa le decía: "Me…Me llamo Makoto." el sonrió de nueva cuenta al escuchar mi nombre. " Encantado, Makoto. Yo me Llamo Andrew, Andrew Furuhata. ¿sabes? Te he observado cada tarde pasar por aquí. Eres muy linda. ¿aceptarías que fuéramos a tomar un café?" Justo cuando mis labios se abrían para decirle "si, acepto", el despertador sonó. Ten que ir a mi pastelería a trabajar. Aun así, fue un sueño hermoso. ¿será que el nombre de ese chico tan lindo es "Andrew"? No importa, mientras lo investigo. Ese será su nombre. Andrew…

**Diciembre 1**:

Hoy fui al parque temprano. Fui con la esperanza de toparme con "Andrew", tal vez ni siquiera se llame así, pero me gusta como suena. Parece un caballero inglés, tan guapo y alto, tan fantástico.

Iré a Kioto a pasar las fiestas con mi familia. Para mi desgracia, "mi príncipe" no estaba ahí. Quería al menos despedirme de él, aunque fuera de mirada. Estaré fuera de la ciudad varias semanas, quería verlo por última vez pero creo que no pasará…

**Diciembre 10:**

Llevo varios Días en Kioto. No sé por qué me siento triste y sola. El no ver a "mi príncipe" creo que me ha afectado más de lo que imaginaba. He aceptado salir con Zafiro Black, un ex novio. La verdad es que no me siento tan atraída por él. Pero prefiero salir con el que quedarme aquí triste y sola ya que estar lejos de mis amigas, de mi amado Londres y sobre todo de "el" me deprime bastante. Me voy, Zafiro me ha invitado a cenar, iremos a cenar sushi. ¡Muero de hambre!.

**Diciembre 25:**

Hoy es navidad. Mis padres y mi hermana mayor Reika salieron a dar un paseo. Yo decidí quedarme en casa. Hace bastante frío como para pensar en salir, además quiero soñar con "el" con mi príncipe. ¿cómo estará? ¿dónde estará? ¿estará pasando las fiestas con su familia? ¿con su novia? No. Claro que no. No puede tener novia, si la tuviera no estaría todas las tardes en "nuestro parque". Dormiré un poco prefiero descansara.

**Diciembre 26.**

Estoy confundida. No sé qué hacer. Hoy ha venido zafiro a visitarme, me ha dicho que me ama y que soy la mujer de su vida. ¡quiere que nos casemos! No puedo negar que Zafiro es alguien muy importante, que lo quiero bastante pero…¿amarlo? No lo sé. No sé si deba aceptar, le he pedido un tiempo para aclarar mis pensamientos.

**Enero 7:**

Por fin de regreso en mi amado Londres. No se por qué siento más como mía a ésta ciudad. ¿será por él? Amo Japón, Amo Kioto y mis raíces; Pero al venir aquí al estar en este lugar tan melancólico me siento como en casa. Aquí es donde al terminar la escuela decidí quedarme para poner mi propia pastelería. Aquí es donde tengo a mis amigas Amy y Rei. Y aquí es donde está ´él, mi amado príncipe. Mi amado Andrew.

**Enero 7 por la noche:**

Estoy en cama ya. Le he contado a mi querida amiga Rei sobre la propuesta de Zafiro, sobre mi confusión. Ella me ha animado a que escuche a mi corazón, si escuchara a mi corazón saldría corriendo en éste momento a buscar a aquel guapo caballero inglés para confesarle lo mucho que lo amo. Pero no, creo que seguiré pensando.

**Enero 28:**

Hoy salí a pasear con Amy y Rei, Mi mejor amiga y compañera de departamento. Ayer nevó por la noche así que hoy hacía un frío terrible. A petición mía pasamos por el parque. Cuando caminábamos por él, Rei y yo bromeábamos sobre ese guapo chico que conoció hace poco. Darien es su nombre. Ella se niega a aceptar que está perdidamente enamorada de él, pero yo la conozco y sé que es así.

- No mientas Rei. Sé que Darien y tu tienen algo.

- ¡Claro que no!. Solo somos amigos.-Se quejó ella.

- Ajá – la reté- Pues para ser amigos, he visto que se despiden muy "efusivamente" cuando te lleva a casa.

- ¿en serio, Rei?- Pregunta Amy sorprendida.

- ¡CLARO QUE NO!- Grita sonrojada mi amiga de pelo negro.

- Claro que si, Amy. Anoche que regresaron del cine pude escuchar unos ruidos ¡bastante comprometedores!-Me burlo yo.

- Mako. Me las pagarás.- Me gritó mi amiga corriendo detrás de mí.

- ¡Chicas! No peleen. ¡se harán daño, el piso está mojado!.- Nos dijo Amy mientras trataba de alcanzarnos.

Rei y yo nos miramos con complicidad y comenzamos a lanzarle bolas de Nieve a nuestra amiga peli azul. Pasamos corriendo cerca de "mi príncipe"; casi me sentí desfallecer, el fingía leer algo mientras lucía bastante divertido con nuestra carrera. Valió la pena recibir un ataque masivo de bolas de nieve de mis amigas con tal de haber visto que los profundos ojos azules posarse en mi.

**Enero 30:**

Zafiro ha venido de visita desde Kioto. Está más decidido que nunca a que nos casemos. No se que hacer, le pedí que me dejara pensarlo. Lo vi confundido y salió del departamento para dejarme a solas. Amy ha venido desde la universidad para aconsejarme, en éste caso buscaría a Rei pero ha salido el fin de semana de la ciudad. Ese chico con el que sale, la ha invitado a pasar el fin de semana en la casa de verano de sus padres así que he recurrido a Amy para pedir su consejo.

**Enero 31 por la mañana:**

Anoche salí a cenar con Zafiro. Después de mucho hablar con Amy me decidí a darle el "si" a Zafiro. Finalmente ¿qué diablos estoy haciendo? ¿esperar por alguien de quien ni siquiera se su nombre?.

Tal vez Amy tiene razón y lo que me pasa es que tengo un miedo inmenso a amar y por eso he creado un personaje perfecto e inaccesible. Aun así no me siento tan feliz como pensé que lo estaría…

**Febrero 7 por la mañana:**

A pesar de que mi mejor amiga Rei no está muy de acuerdo con mi repentino compromiso ha decidido apoyarme. Me ha ayudado a buscar en cientos de revistas el vestido perfecto y me ha dibujado un par de bocetos ella misma, hoy por la tarde iremos a la modista para elegir el mejor.

**Febrero 7 por la noche:**

Aun puedo sentir temblar mis piernas. Hoy pasamos por el parque para ir a la modista con la que Rei consiguió cita. Dicen que es una de las mejores de Londres; ella llevaba en una carpeta varios diseños y fotografías para elegir el mejor vestido, en nadie más confiaría para elegir mi vestido de novia.

Caminábamos por el parque, cuando pasamos cerca de la banca donde como cada tarde se encontraba sentado mi amado "Príncipe" indiqué a Rei con un susurro que viera al guapo chico a nuestra derecha, ella se distrajo un segundo y el aire voló sus bocetos. Ambas corrimos para salvar las fotografías y bocetos, al correr yo detrás de uno de ellos me topé con mi guapo "Andrew" ¿se llamará así?. El detenía uno de los bocetos que Rei ha dibujado para mí. Cuando estuve cerca de él me quedé paralizada, sentí que mis piernas temblaban, me perdí en sus profundos ojos azules ¡es tan guapo!. Pude sentir como mis mejillas se incendiaban al tenerlo ante mí, sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba, siento como si el mundo se hubiese detenido en ese momento de pronto la voz de Rei la que me saca de mi sueño:

- ¡Makoto! Date prisa. Llegaremos tarde.- dijo gruñona mi malhumorada amiga.

- Ya voy. Rei. Además fue tu culpa que se tiraran los bocetos.-Me quejo.

- Ya, ya. Apresúrate.- me dijo mi insistente amiga desde lejos, el me entregó el boceto que yo tomé con manos temblorosas.

- Gracias…- Le dije tímidamente mientras me alejaba corriendo para alcanzar a mi amiga.

Rei me riñó por varias cuadras. Aun así creo que hoy a sido el mejor día de mi vida. Al menos "mi príncipe" ya sabe que existo.

**Febrero 10:**

Hoy he discutido por teléfono con Zafiro. El insiste en que después de la boda me mude y lo deje todo para regresar a Kioto. La verdad es que no podría, mi vida está en Londres. He decidido terminar con él. Creo que hacerlo por teléfono no es lo mejor pero aun así le he dicho que lo mejor será que ambos sigamos nuestro camino por separado…

**Febrero 14:**

Rei está muy insistente. Hoy saldrá con Darien e insiste en que la acompañe a cenar para que se me quite un poco la cara de enojada. La verdad no lo deseo pero he terminado por ceder, dice que Darien llevará a un amigo suyo. Mi amiga no lo conoce, pero su novio ha jurado por su vida que es un gran tipo. Lo que sea con tal ve no estar sola éste día.

**Febrero 14 por la noche:**

Estoy en casa a solas con mi cita ¿Quién es? Un Bowl extra grande de palomitas de maíz con caramelo. El amigo de Darien canceló a última hora argumentando no sentirse bien. Pensé por un segundo en ir al parque. Pero la verdad no soportaría seguir arruinando mi tarde al ver a mi "príncipe" con alguna cita, así que he decidido atrincherarme en mi sofá con un maratón de películas de terror y palomitas ¡Nada más romántico que eso!. Drácula, ésta noche tu eres mi cita oficial.

**5 de Marzo:**

Hoy zafiro ha venido a casa desde Kioto. Me ha pedido que reconsidere. Me ha dicho que si yo lo deseo nos quedaremos en Londres o en donde yo lo deseé, no he sabido que decir. El lo ha tomado como un sí y ha dispuesto todo para que nos casemos aquí en Londres en dos meses. Tal vez sea lo mejor, dejar de soñar con un extraño y comenzar a forjar mi propio futuro.

**Marzo 30**

Decidí venir a mi parque. La verdad me siento muy mal, muy confundida. Tomar algo de aire fresco me servirá. He decidido venir a pensar, ¿sabes, querido Diario? Me siento atrapada, mi mente me dice que Zafiro es un gran hombre. Mi corazón me grita a cada palpitar que no hago lo correcto. ¿estaré haciendo lo correcto al casarme con un hombre por el que no siento esa "chispa"? no lo se. Pero por el momento no puedo dejar de llorar.

De pronto siento detrás de mí una presencia, un delicioso aroma a loción masculina, es un aroma que me atrapa y decido voltear, pero justo un segundo antes mi celular suena, es Rei.

- Si…Rei…No…no tengo nada, dime que es lo que pasa…¿en serio?...claro. voy para allá.

Tomé mis cosas y salí corriendo del parque al parecer mi mejor amiga tenía una "gran" noticia que darme.

**17 de Abril:**

Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga. Como es fanática de la comida Italiana hemos decidido ir a un restaurante que está dentro de la plaza comercial. Es bastante "selecto" por no decir caro. Creo que estaré en bancarrota por el resto del mes.  
>Tomando en cuenta mi próxima quiebra decidí hornearle un pastel por mi misma a mi mejor amiga, ésta vez elegí un "pastel pecaminoso" es uno de cuatro chocolates con relleno de frambuesa. Por lo que camino hasta el restaurante con mi regalo perfecto. No se por que siento como si alguien me observara. Debe ser mi imaginación. Makoto Kino, has visto demasiadas películas de horror.<p>

**17 de Abril por la noche**:

Regresé de la comida en aquel selecto restaurante Italiano. Gracias al prometido de mi amiga no tendré que caminar a todos lados para minimizar gastos ya que el pagó la estratoférica cuenta . ¿he dicho prometido? Si. Eso he dicho "prometido", Hoy Darien Spencer ha pedido la mano de mi amiga Rei. A ella no le tomó tan de sorpresa, justo hace unos días que me hizo regresar a casa corriendo me confesó que había encontrado en el saco de Darien el anillo de compromiso. Me alegra por ella aunque me entristece ver que no siento la misma felicidad por mi próximo matrimonio. No me siento tan feliz como la veo a ella. ¿será eso normal?

**27 de Abril:**

Tengo el tiempo encima. El tiempo vuela y tengo que tener todo listo para mi boda. Justo hoy tengo una cita con la modista. Atravesé de prisa el parque viendo a mi amado "príncipe" sentado en la misma banca de siempre, me hace feliz el solo hecho de ver su seductora sonrisa desde lejos.

Me pongo a pensar y me doy cuenta ¿hace tanto que no disfruto de leer un libro aquí? ¿hace cuánto que no veo a los niños correr por el parque? ¿hace cuánto que no sonrío? Me gustaba tanto sentarme junto a aquella fuente para ver a los pequeños jugar. Me gustan tanto. Me gusta imaginar cómo serían mis hijos. Me gustaría tener una familia grande, no menos de cuatro pequeños. No se por que los imagino rubios. ¡Y ahí voy de nuevo a soñar con aquél hombre en la banca del parque!.

**5 de Mayo:**

Estoy ante el espejo, mis mejores amigas se ofrecieron a arreglarme para el día de mi boda, Amy me ha maquillado mientras Rei se ha encargado de mi peinado, ha recogido mi cabello para poder detener el enorme velo, tengo que aceptarlo, el vestido que diseñó para mí es hermoso. Me siento como una princesa. Sé que voy a sonar como una tonta. Pero aun hoy a un par de minutos de mi boda pienso en "el", en aquel guapo chico rubio del parque, cómo me gustaría que él fuera quien me esperara en el altar. Pero soy una verdadera tonta, ¿Qué estoy diciendo? La hora ha llegado, el auto nos espera para ir a la iglesia.

Entré a la iglesia. Todo estaba arreglado perfectamente, justo como lo había planeado, el pasillo está repleto de flores blancas. Nuestros mejores amigos y familia me observan sonrientes caminar, entonces ¿por qué siento un nudo en el estómago?

Aun así consigo llegar hasta mi futuro marido. Zafiro Black me espera de pie ataviado en una smoking negro, es verdaderamente un hombre atractivo.

Mis amigas, Amy y Rei se encuentran al frente. A pesar de que se lo mucho que Rei detesta los formulismos aceptó ser mi dama de honor junto a Amy, ambas usan el mismo modelo de vestidos en rosa pastel que yo misma elegí, las dos me sonríen animadamente.

Conforme avanza la ceremonia siento que el aire me falta, ¿por qué me siento tan nerviosa? ¿será eso normal? El sacerdote me ha preguntado si acepto a Zafiro Black como mi esposo, guardo silencio dudando si aceptar o no. Cuando lo miro a los ojos veo a un alto hombre rubio ante mí. ¿Andrew? , por inercia respondo- si. Acepto- El guapo rubio ante mí sonríe y me abraza para besarme, es al contacto de sus labios que me doy cuenta que no es mi amado Andrew. Es Zafiro Black, No puedo evitar dejar correr por mis ojos un par de lágrimas. ¿habré hecho lo correcto?

Al salir de la iglesia nuestros amigos y familiares nos reciben con una lluvia de pétalos de rosa. Zafiro descubre mi rostro apartando mi velo de novia hacia atrás sonríe y acerca mi rostro al suyo suavemente, me besa tierna y cariñosamente, yo cierro los ojos para imaginarme que es otro el que está a mi lado. Al abrirla veo alejarse por la acera de enfrente a mí alto príncipe ¿qué hace aquí? Veo como un enorme ramo de rosas rosas cae de sus manos mientras él se aleja con melancolía del parque. ¿para quién serían esas rosas? ¿acaso para mí?¡ Soy una tonta!, si ni siquiera me conoce. Zafiro me toma de la mano y ambos nos alejamos en el auto frente a nosotros. Ahora no soy más Makoto Kino. Ahora soy Makoto Black…

**FIN**

**-000-**

**Feliz Navidad a todos, Feliz Navidad a todos y año Nuevo También jojojojo.**

**Si. Me desperté antes del medio día para publicar la visión de Nuestra Querida Makoto. Como puedes ver, querida Made. La mala suerte no solo seguía a Andrew, también a Makotita y una serie de eventos la condujeron a convertirse en "La señora Makoto Black". Creo que no es lo más adecuado para Navidad pero es el final que te plané para tu historia ¿Recuerdas hace un par de semanas que te pregunté "Made, qué final prefieres, triste o feliz, juntos o Separados? ¿recuerdas tu Respuesta? ¿recuerdas que te pregunté si estabas segura de tu decisión por que estabas decidiendo el futuro de una pareja en algún lugar del universo y los estabas condenando a ser infelices por siempre y para siempre? La suerte está echada jejejeje.**

**¡Feliz navidad!**

** Abashos de los Batallones del Sur **

**Vientoaguamarina**


	3. Epílogo

**Diario de un Espía Enamorado**

**Epílogo**

Hoy después de 2 años he vuelto a tomar mi diario. La verdad es que ya no tenía mucho que escribir. Después de mi Boda con Zafiro las cosas no fueron nada bien. Éramos completamente incompatibles, jamás sentimos (o al menos yo no) esa chispa, esa necesidad de estar juntos. Los pequeños detalles comenzaron a hacerse mayúsculos, el no soportó vivir en mi amado Londres y yo jamás acepté mudarme a Kioto. Tal vez nuestro matrimonio estuvo condenado desde un inicio y un año después terminamos por rendirnos firmando el divorcio, lo preferimos antes de terminar odiándonos. Zafiro regresó a Japón y yo me quedé aquí.

A mi adorado "príncipe" no volví a verlo después de mi boda, ¿sabes? A veces me pregunto si esas rosas que vi caer de su mano eran para mí. Que tonta soy, seguro eran para alguien más; sin embargo de vez en cuando aparece en mis sueños mi rubio príncipe, sueño que nos encontramos en "nuestro parque" sueño que me abraza, sueño tantas cosas….Aunque al final despierto y el no está, me encuentro sola en mi departamento soñando con un fantasma.

¿sabes? A veces me pregunto que habría sido de mi si hubiera decidido tomar la iniciativa y acercarme a él, a veces me pregunto cómo habría sido sentir un beso suyo, tener una cita, ¿habrían funcionando las cosas entre nosotros? ¿seguiríamos juntos? No lo sé…

Lo único que sé es que el "hubiera" no existe y lo único con lo que cuento hoy es con mi realidad. Una realidad que me tortura.

Después de mi divorcio con Zafiro me tomé las cosas con más calma. ¡Claro que he tenido citas! ¡claro que no he estado sola! Pero he sido más cautelosa en mi toma de decisiones, ahora sé que con el corazón no se juega y en él no se manda.

Por suerte en este tiempo no he estado sola, Rei y Amy han estado a mi lado siempre. Apoyándome aun cuando no estaban de acuerdo en mi boda con Zafiro. Aconsejándome mil cosas para salvar mi matrimonio después y siendo mi soporte, mi ancla cuando nuestro barco se hundió, cuando no hubo más que hacer que decir "adiós".

Gracias a ellas hoy estoy mejor, gracias a ellas, a su apoyo y su insistencia para no dejarme caer hoy, a un año de mi Divorcio estoy de pie, tranquila y dentro de lo que cabe…Feliz.

Mi pastelería ha crecido y he decidido ampliarla para que tenga su área de cafetería. Me he hecho de un renombre y de clientes bastante buenos, creo que la vida me ha recompensado en otros aspectos, incluyendo el económico, cosa que me hace sentir bastante tranquila.

Justo acabo de terminar de decorar un pastel de chocolate para el cumpleaños de unos pequeños muy especiales, mis pequeños sobrinos Danielle y Raymond que celebran su primer año de vida. ¿quién diría que llegaría a ver a mi temperamental amiga de madre y esposa? ¡Y tan feliz!.

Me dirijo al casino infantil donde mi amiga decidió hacerle su fiesta de cumpleaños a mis sobrinos a lo que Darien no tuvo otro remedio que aceptar, Rei no es alguien a quien le puedas decir "no" y Darien no es un suicida.

Al llegar al casino me encuentro a Amy jugando con el pequeño Raymond en los juegos infantiles al lado de su nuevo novio. Por lo que me ha dicho estudia su especialidad en el mismo hospital que ella, es un chico de cabello castaño bastante atractivo, me saluda desde lejos haciendo un ademán con la mano al que yo respondo. Desde el fondo del casino observo a mi amiga Rei dirigirse hacia mí y abrazarme efusivamente.

- ¡Qué bueno que llegas! Creí que me habías dejado sola con éstos monstruos.

- Amiga- le digo- dos de esos monstruos son tuyos…

- Si. pero los otros treinta no lo son ¡y van a volverme loca!

- Jajaja. No son tan malos a mi me parecen tan tiernos.

- Estás desvariando. – me dice asustada- anda vamos a llevar el pastel a la mesa antes de que ocurra algún accidente.

- Claro.- le respondo caminando a su lado. Ambas caminamos en silencio aunque puedo darme cuenta que su atención se centra en un hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules que corre detrás de la pequeña Danielle. Si. lo has adivinado, mi sobrina Danielle es la más traviesa de ambos.

- Makoto….- Rompe dudosa el silencio mi amiga.

- Dime.

- ¿estás bien?

- Claro que estoy bien, Rei. Tan bien como lo estaba el día de ayer que nos vimos e igual que antier. Me lo preguntas como si no habláramos todo el tiempo.

- Sabes a qué me refiero.- me contesta ella en tono serio mientras clava sus ojos violeta en mis ojos verdes. ¡detesto que haga eso, parece un detector de mentiras andante!

- Me siento mejor, Rei. A fin de cuentas ya pasó un año de mi divorcio…

- Bien…quiero que conozcas a alguien. Es un buen chico, encantador diría yo. Es más si fuera soltera le invitaría una copa- me dice después de colocar el pastel en la mesa de los regalos y caminando hacia las mesas.

- No, Rei. Gracias….Pero mejor no….

- Tu misma lo has dicho…ya pasó un año… Necesitas avanzar

- He avanzado…-Le digo intentando detener su camino, se que algo trama.

- No. No lo has hecho.

- Claro que si…salgo con chicos. Lo estoy superando.

- Claro que no. Las aventuras de una noche no cuentan como "salir" y tú necesitas salir de tu trinchera, Makoto. Necesitas dejar de esconderte.

- Rei…en serio…estoy bien…

- De acuerdo. Entonces solo conócelo. ¿quieres? Es un amigo de Darien. Ha regresado a Londres después de dos años de ausencia y su único amigo es Darien. Por favor…¡Necesito a mi esposo de vuelta!

- No lo sé…No estoy segura.

- Por favor.- Me dice con ojos suplicantes.- ¡Se la pasan en MI sillón viendo el futbol y bebiendo cerveza con MI marido!. Necesito que salga, que socialice y lo quiero fuera de casa…

- ¿No habías dicho que es un buen chico?

- Si…Pero quiero a ese buen chico bebiendo cerveza y siendo encantador fuera de mi casa…

- Pero…

- Anda…solo conócelo. Estoy segura que es tu tipo.- Me dice con una seguridad atemorizante.

- No me hagas eso…

- Mira…te lo presentaré y tu decide lo demás. ¿te parece?

- Es que…

- ¡Andrew!- Suelta mi amiga ignorándome mientras se dirige a una mesa a un metro de nosotras, en ella se encuentra un guapo hombre de cabello rubio y ojos color celeste intentando hacer una figura de globos a una pequeña.- Quiero presentarte a alguien. Ella es mi amiga Makoto Kino. Mako.- Me tira del brazo mi malhumorada Amiga mientras yo estoy anonadada, ese hombre es mí príncipe del parque, Mi Andrew, ¡el Andrew de mis sueños!- el es Andrew Hansford, amigo de Darien. Acaba de regresar a Londres después de más de dos años de ausencia. Por cierto Andrew. No te perdonaremos no haber estado en nuestra boda…

- Lo lamento Rei. En verdad fueron motivos más fuertes que yo. Encantado, señora…- Me dice el galante hombre con tristeza.

- Jajaja. No Andrew.- Ríe mi amiga nerviosamente- Makoto ya no está casada está soltera y sin compromiso alguno

- ¡Rei!.- Reprendo avergonzada a mi amiga de ojos violeta.

- Es verdad…anda siéntate.- Me empuja ella forzándome a tomar asiento.- Mako. Andrew es arquitecto. Andrew, Makoto tiene planes de ampliar su cafetería, creo que podrías darle un par de ideas.

- Encantado…- dice ahora con una sonrisa encantadora mi guapo príncipe.

- Bien…yo los dejo.- expresa con una sonrisa triunfal mi terca amiga.- ayudaré a Darien con la pequeña Danielle. Creo que necesita ayuda urgente…

Rei se aleja de nosotros caminando hacia Darien que se encuentra preocupado tratando de convencer a mi traviesa sobrina de bajar de un tobogán que conduce a una alberca de pelotas mientras la niña ríe divertida viendo el temor en los ojos de su padre. Mi amiga aun siendo mucho más pequeña que su alto esposo solo necesita un par de palabras para persuadir a Danielle de bajar de ahí a lo que la niña se lanza por el tobogán cayendo a la alberca de pelotas divertida. Mi amiga la toma entre sus brazos arreglando su peinado, tras decirle un par de palabras pone a Dany en el piso y ésta corre hacia donde está Amy con Raymond. Mi amiga sonríe y Darien aprovecha para atraer su cintura hacia él y decirle un par de palabras que solo ella pudo escuchar, ella responde llevando sus brazos al cuello de él y parándose de puntillas e incitándolo al beso que el obedece sin chistar…

- Lucen felices…verdad.- escucho la voz de mi guapo príncipe a mis espaldas que se da cuenta que he dejado de prestarle atención.

- Si…¿sabes? Algún día quiero tener una familia así de feliz.

- También es mi sueño. Mako.- sonríe el encantado.

- Bueno…yo quiero cuatro o cinco pequeños corriendo por todo Londres.- río divertida esperando la sorpresa en el rostro de mi príncipe pero no la veo aparecer en su rostro .- No te veo sorprendido. La mayoría de la gente prefiere una familia pequeña.

- No…yo no…me gustan las familias grandes. Yo tengo tres hermanas y un hermano no imagino tener una familia pequeña.- me dice con esa perfecta sonrisa y le agradezco al destino tenerlo tan cerca mientras estoy sentada ya que mis piernas tiemblan como gelatina.- ahora eres tú la que no luce sorprendida.

- Es que yo fui hija única y siempre soñé crecer con cuatro hermanos. Además me encantan los niños. Ese fue uno de los puntos con los que jamás concordé con...con mi ex marido.

- Ya veo…- me dice él mientras noto un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos. – Pero bueno… ya encontrarás a alguien con quien compartir esos sueños, no creo que sea difícil. Eres una chica maravillosa. Cualquier hombre daría su vida por ello.

- ¿hasta tu?.- pregunto inmediatamente a mi príncipe que se queda mudo.- No te preocupes. Lo entiendo…

- ¿entiendes qué?.- Me pregunta el extrañado.

- Que lo dijiste por educación.- contesto con algo de tristeza.- No te preocupes…somos adultos. Lo entiendo…-Respondo poniéndome de pie.-Lo lamento Andrew, tengo que ayudar a Rei con el pastel o se volverá loca con tantos pequeños.

Doy media vuelta para alejarme de mi guapo príncipe pero él me toma de la mano impidiendo que continúe mi huída.

- Espera…-Me dice él casi en un susurro.

- ¿si?

- Makoto…yo…-Me dice temblorosamente.

- ¡Makoto, Andrew! –Grita mi amiga Rei desde la mesa principal donde está acompañada de Darien y sus pequeños.- vengan acá. Danielle y Raymond apagarán las velas de su pastel. Dense prisa o no saldrán en la foto.

Andrew y yo nos ponemos de pie sin poder objetar una sola palabra de mi amiga y es que ¿quién en su pleno juicio le daría la contra a alguien tan temperamental como Rei Hino?.

Caminamos hasta la mesa de honor donde mis pequeños sobrinos se encuentran sobre la mesa mientras todos cantamos una canción de cumpleaños y después apagan las velas emocionados. Mientras todos aplaudimos el fotógrafo se acerca a capturar la escena, después de la foto oficial regresamos a la mesa donde estábamos anteriormente y Andrew me voltea a ver clavando sus perfectos ojos azules sobre mi.

- ¿ocurre algo?.-Le pregunto extrañada al sentirme observada.

- Makoto…-Dice titubeante.

- ¿si?

- ¿aceptarías salir conmigo?

- ¿qué?.-Digo sorprendida de que mi perfecto príncipe me invite a salir.

- Que si aceptarías salir conmigo…

- Andrew. Te agradezco. Pero la verdad…No quiero que te sientas comprometido por la amistad que nos une a nuestros amigos y menos con lo que te dije hace un par de minutos…así que…no gracias…

- Makoto...te contaré algo.- Me dice con su perfecta sonrisa.

- Dime…

- Hace poco más de dos años me quedé perdidamente enamorado de una hermosa chica que paseaba todas las tardes en el parque. La contemplé embelesado durante meses, leí los libros que ella leía, sonreí con lo que ella sonreía, me perdí por ella…Un día me armé de valor y decidí que le confesaría mi amor, que le contaría lo mucho que le amaba, como me había enamorado de ella día tras día, fui al parque con un ramo de rosas color rosa para contarle lo que sentía, pero el destino no estuvo de mi lado y justo ese día fue el día de su boda- mi príncipe entristeció su rostro con esa última frase.- ese fue el motivo por el que me fui de Londres…Pensarás que soy un tonto, pero no hubiera podido soportar ver a mi hermosa princesa al lado de otro. Me dediqué a hacer trabajos en otros países y si no fuera por que mi remilgado amigo me amenazó con retirarme su amistad si no venía al cumpleaños de mis sobrinos no hubiera regresado jamás…

- A…Andrew…-no podía creer lo que me decía.- ¿y quién era esa mujer de la que hablas?-Le pregunto yo extrañada pero emocionada.

- ¿no lo adivinas?.-Me dice el sonriendo y clavando sus profundos ojos en mí, sentía que las piernas me temblaban.

- Me puedo dar una idea.

Es lo único que puedo dar por respuesta antes de unir mis labios a los suyos en un suave beso que me electriza el cuerpo, nuestro beso duró minutos, horas…no se cuanto tiempo pasó, lo único que puedo decir es que para mí se detuvo el tiempo por que después de todo, ¿quién dijo que los sueños no pueden volverse realidad?

**FIN**

**-000-**

**MADE:**

**Bien, Bien...se que prometí un final triste, pero sabes que soy una romántica empedernida que tiene fe en los finales felices y que está completamente convencida que mientras tengamos sangre corriendo por nuestras venas todo es posible :) así que...después de dos años todo puede suceder...¿no lo crees?**

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD AMIGA!**

** Este año santa estuvo muy raquítico en mi casa pero ¿sabes? aun así no me puedo quejar ya que mi amiga Made me regaló un hermoso fic con mi pareja favorita, así que por mí santa puede quedarse con sus regalos y sus mentas en forma de bastón que Satán Clouse nos deja mejores regalos :D**

**Vientoaguamarina**


End file.
